A Dragon for Estel
by kuramagal
Summary: Estel’s having a hard time falling asleep so Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel and Erestor decide to tell him a story. Fluff.
1. Of Men and Elves

**A Dragon for Estel  
Kuramagal**

This is just a little half of a fic because I have ADD and can't focus on just one story. This will only have two chapters (the next one will be out shortly). Anyway, happy reading!

Estel's having a hard time falling asleep so Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel and Erestor decide to tell him a story. Fluff

* * *

**Chapter One: Of Men and Elves**

"NO!" a little voice screamed at the top of its lungs, causing the elf that was holding him to grimace as the shrill sound penetrated his ears. In the back of his mind, Elladan vaguely wondered when his ears would stop ringing. "You can't make me! No, don't! Please, anything else! Peas, broccoli, cabbage anything!"

Elrohir cringed as he watched, from a safe distance mind you, as his twin tried to valiantly hold their younger brother in his bed. His poor twin was failing rather triumphantly; then again it hadn't been any better when _he_ was helping. That was why he had left said room…sort of…

It had actually been Elladan who had _sent_ him from said room, something Elrohir could have kissed him for. He and his brother had been trying for the past three hours to get their little brother to go to sleep. Estel, who was normally the gentlest, sweetest, and most adorable child, looked like a rabid warg, Elrohir decided, and that was from a brother who loved the child dearly. The boy looked practically crazed; his dark locks were mussed and the blankets that might have once covered him were lying in a heap at the foot of his bed. His older twin, by the looks of things, was at the point of desperation. No, Elrohir amended, he had had triumphantly flown over the point of desperation and was now rapidly reaching panic.

Elrohir hid farther behind the door frame, praying that his twin couldn't see him. Elladan had sent him on a little errand to get a blanket for the child and there was no way in this world or the next that he would go back in there. His twin couldn't _pay_ him enough to go back in that room.

This little fiasco had begun at sunset. The twins had taken their brother up to his room and begun to get him ready for bed. They had been trying to put the child to bed for some time now. But the second they got him into the covers and turned out the lights, he would jump out of bed and run after them. It had happened almost seven times now, and had gotten to the point where Elrohir had almost convinced his twin to tie the child to the bed. However, Elladan had sensibly refused. It was probably for the best. He could only imagine his father's reaction if Lord Elrond found out that they had hog tied their brother to his bed.

Elrohir cringed as his mind helpfully supplied him with all the possible punishments their father could and would think up. They would be worse than dead, he realized. Speaking of his father and untimely death, Elrohir wanted to kill him! He couldn't _believe_ he had left this job to them! He was quite sure his father had _never_ had this trouble with Estel. And what exactly had he done to deserve this? Then again, his father _was_ his father. No one in their right mind would cause trouble for Lord Elrond, at least not someone who wanted to remain in one solid piece. But, Elrohir reasoned, he really didn't know what transpired at bedtime, as he was…at other places and…different beds…Elrohir felt his ears warm slightly. No, he was _never_ present to see the child put to bed. Perhaps this was a common occurrence?

Estel gave off a shrill shriek. No, he decided, definitely not. Who would have imagined? After all, when his father had first mentioned what he and his brother would be doing for the child, he had jumped for joy. It seemed like an easy enough task. After all, how hard could it be to put one small child to bed? Elrohir cringed, both at the memory and at the fact that Elladan had nearly gotten kicked in the jaw. How could one child be such a terror? It wasn't that Estel was normally a horrible, bratty child. On the contrary, he was exceptionally well behaved for a five year old. He was polite and had manners that most parents dreamed of their teenagers having. He knew his place, and never spoke back or argued. At least, Elrohir had thought. But now as he looked at the little terror that was nearly killing his twin, he had to wonder if he needed to reevaluate that theory.

"Estel," Elladan coaxed trying to soothe the flailing child, "Please pen-neth, you have to go to bed. It is very late."

"NOOOO!" Estel bawled. "No bed, no!" Elladan sighed helplessly. Normally it was their father's job to put Estel in bed, but since the Lord of Rivendell was currently away for the day, the job had fallen on his twin sons…fallen being the key word in that sentence.

Elladan used to dismiss the tedious practice that his father used to get the little one to go to sleep, but now he understood it. If they ever managed to get the little boy in bed and asleep, Elladan promised himself that he would never doubt his father again. In fact, he'd never say another word against his father. It was then that Elladan noticed his twin, who was lurking in the shadows of the doorway, trying to blend in with the walls.

"Elrohir," Elladan growled, gritting his teeth as Estel began to punch his little fist as his tantrum increased. "I could use a little help!" His brother stepped very cautiously into the room.

"Now would be nice!" the eldest shouted, leaning back to avoid a fist aimed at his jaw. Estel had begun a new fit of thrashing. Since when did he have all this energy?The older twin wondered. That, however was one of the last thoughts he had.

It was perhaps best that Elrohir came over, because just as the younger twin got a hold of the flailing child, Estel's foot found a rather sensitive spot on Elladan anatomy. The older twin crumpled to the floor, a look of absolute shock and agony etched on his face, but Estel, who was completely unaware of how he had hurt his brother, kept kicking and shouting.

Elrohir looked at both of his brothers, trying to determine which to focus on first. Elladan was still on the ground huddled over himself, his face still preserved in a look of shock and pain, while Estel was still flailing away like mad, screaming, "I won't go to bed! I won't go to bed!" Now Elrohir's teachers had taught him how to fight multiple opponents in battle. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

He and his oh so perfect twin were being bested by one child! Elrohir realized how stupid the situation looked, two grown elves, creatures that were supposed to be far beyond mortals, completely beaten by one little mortal boy. One completely incapacitated by the child, the other at a loss as to what to do _with _the child. So Elrohir stood there, holding Estel as far as possible from his person and trying to assist his twin.

"Elladan?" he asked tentatively, trying to making himself heard over Estel continuous screams of, "I won't go to bed!"

There was no answer from the elf on the floor, though he might not have heard it. After all Estel's shouting was reaching quite a climax.

"Estel," he said, in what would have been a soothing voice had he not had to shout it. "Come, it's alright." The child didn't seem to hear him however.

"Estel!" Elrohir shouted. He had never raised his voice so to the child, so quite miraculously the little boy stopped his tirade to look at his brother. Finally,Elrohir thought. His moment of thankfulness was cut short when the child's foot caught him in the jaw and he dropped Estel. Then before he could catch the child, or even blink an eye, Estel had flown from the room.

"Great!" Elladan seethed, seemingly finding his voice, though his face set in a grimace of pain as he tried to move. "Just wonderful Elrohir! Now you let him get away!"

Elrohir looked taken back. "Excuse me? If I hadn't grabbed him he would have gotten away when you nearly dropped him! Then what would father have said?" Elrohir retorted, his grey eyes flashing in defiance.

Elladan's own eyes grew dark. "It's not my fault the little one kicks so hard."

"Well, it's not my fault you can't hold onto one child!"

Elladan gave his brother a dubious glare. "That's not a child!" he declared. "It's a demon!"

"Oh, hush! Estel's just a little boy!"

"Tell me that after he kicks you!"

"Oh come on! He didn't kick you that hard!"

"Really? Care to trade?"

"Don't be a baby, Elladan!"

"Who's the baby? I wasn't the one cowering out in the hall while my _brother _dealt with the monster!"

"First I was _not _cowering, and second he's not a monster!"

"You were cowering! And if he's not a monster, I told you already, he's a demon!"

"NO, I WAS NOT!"

"Excuse me," a deep voice jolted the twins. Their bickering ceased as they turned to see the newcomer.

"But I think this might have escaped," an annoyed Glorfindel said. On his shoulders was Estel, who looked like he was having the time of his life playing with the golden tresses. Glorfindel shook his head (causing Estel's little fingers to pull his hair slightly) at Elladan and Elrohir were sitting on the floor bickering like elflings.

"You both need to stop arguing and playing around," the advisor admonished, unaware or ignoring the two very murderous glares he received. "Estel needs to get to sleep, and he can't do that if you both are acting like children and playing on the floor. Honestly, how hard is it to put one little boy to bed?" the ancient elf asked, giving both twins a rather irritated look.

Both brothers could only stare at him with their jaws hanging open, while Estel giggled from his perch on Glorfindel's shoulders. Elrohir was the first to recover his voice.

"If you think it's so easy," the twin began, his voice unusually nasty, "Then why don't you try it?" Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. Had Elrohir just challenged him, the blond wondered.

"Yes," Elladan said, wincing as he got to his feet, "Let's see you put him to bed."

Glorfindel smiled at the twins attempt at a challenge. Put Estel to bed? How hard could that be, he after all was just a small child. How hard was it to put a child to bed?

"Come along Estel," Glorfindel said, throwing his snidest looks at the twins. "It's time for bed." Nothing could have prepared the several thousand-year-old elf lord for what happened next.

As soon as the words left Glorfindel's mouth, he knew that they were going to have a very bad effect. The child on his shoulders stiffened slightly and then started to howl and squirm around. "NO! NO! NO!" Estel screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO BED!"

Now this was an especially hard situation if the child is in the parent or guardians arms. But to have a flailing child on your shoulders, so close to your head and hair causes an even bigger problem. And for Glorfindel this was exactly the case. While Glorfindel had been challenged by and handled many a beast in his day, he never had one that had taking him from atop his head. Estel grabbed a handful of Glorfindel lush golden hair and was proceeding to pull it out from elf's skull.

"Elladan!" Glorfindel shouted, trying and failing to pull the little fiend off his head. "Help me!"

The twins gave him identical smiles. They were those smiles that they reserved for moments like this, when someone who deserved it was getting it, just what they deserved. "Should we help him brother?" Elladan asked, casually, as if little children, namely their youngest brother, always attacked Glorfindel in such a way.

Elrohir took extra time to analyze the situation. "I don't know brother," Elrohir finally said, raising his voice slightly to get over Estel shouts of "No! No!"

"It might affect our health. I wouldn't want to get hurt in the process." Just as he finished speaking, Glorfindel managed to pull the child off his head, and with the same grace someone might drop a snake that was about to bite him, dropped the child on the floor. It took Estel only a matter of seconds to get up and race out of the room. The twins looked at Glorfindel in dismay.

"Look what you did!" Elladan cried, "Now we're going to have to go and find him. He's probably on the other side of Rivendell by now!" Glorfindel, who had managed to calm his racing heart, gave the twin an incredulous look. It was apparent he had other ideas.

"Excuse me, but by 'we' I hope you weren't referring to me. Because, _we _aren't going anywhere. _You_, Elladan, and your brother will be going. _I _am going to go back to the bottle of wine I was about to enjoy, when that frantic little beast interrupted me!"

Glorfindel was about to leave when two sets of arms grabbed him a drug him back into the room.

"Oh no you don't! You dropped him! We'll tell Ada that you dropped Estel!" Elladan threatened. Now Glorfindel knew the twins weren't ever really serious with many of their pranks, but the dangerous glare in the elder twin's eyes told him Elladan wouldn't hesitant to do just as he said. And he knew Lord Elrond would be less than pleased. In fact, it would be more like a hunt for his blood. After all, Estel was _his _baby.

"Okay," Glorfindel acquiesced, "What do I have to do?"

"First, you're going to help us find him," Elladan said.

"Second, you're going to help us put him to bed," Elrohir continued.

"And third," both twins began together, "We're not going to have any mention of this to Ada."

Glorfindel nodded. He couldn't have put the last bit better himself. He had just resigned himself to his fate and was about to exit the room on his quest, when he found someone else standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," a fourth voice joined the fray causing the twins and Glorfindel to look warily at the newcomer, and the 'gift' he brought them. "Did you loose this?" Erestor asked casually as if missing children always wound up in his room at the wee hours of the morning.

The looks on the faces of the twins and the military advisor were priceless. "May I ask," Erestor asked looking at the twins, one of whom was standing very gingerly and Glorfindel who was rubbing his head. "What exactly is going on here?"

All three previously mentioned elves looked at one another tiredly.

"Well," Elladan began and evil gleam in his eye. "We were trying to get Estel to go to BED," Elladan said putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'bed'. As was expected Estel let out a shrill shriek and started thrashing in Erestor's arms. This caused the chief advisor to quickly put the child on the ground. Estel made a beeline for the door, but Glorfindel who was learning how this little game worked, quickly slammed it shut. With new tears in his eyes, Estel looked up at the military advisor.

"Estel," Glorfindel began heavily, "You don't have to go to bed, go play with your toys." Estel gave Glorfindel a brilliant smile and then gave him, or rather, his knees, a hug and rushed off to play with his toys.

Elladan walked over to Glorfindel with a glare that would have made his father proud.

"What in all of Arda could have possessed you to tell him that?" Elladan snapped in a hushed tone, so said child wouldn't hear him.

"I did it so we could figure out a way to get him to … you know, without him screaming like a banshee!" Glorfindel retorted, also whispering. It was then that somebody began to tug on the door at his back. Glorfindel turned to see Erestor.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked the chief advisor giving Erestor and askance glare.

"I, Glorfindel, am leaving," Erestor declared looking remarkably like a ruffled bird. "Something you should have thought of a long time ago."

"You can't leave!" the twins cried.

Erestor smiled darkly. "Watch me," he stated in a tone that no one would have doubted.

"If you leave," Glorfindel threatened, "I'll tell Elrond where his private stash of wine had been disappearing to." Erestor didn't look perturbed.

"You steal and drink it with me, idiot! You're not going to incriminate yourself," Erestor said with a shake of his head. He had always know Glorfindel was touched in the head, that fight with the balrog hadn't left him completely unmarked. He just hadn't realized it had been this bad. After all, incriminating oneself was a sign of either madness or sheer stupidity.

"He may not tell," Elladan began with a dark smile.

"But we will!" Elrohir continued. Both twins shared the equally bright and evil smile. Erestor glared at them.

"I'm not going to forget this," he warned.

"Neither will we," the twins replied, smiles still in place.

"So," Erestor began grudgingly, "What are we going to do with him?"

Glorfindel made the first comment. "We could let him stay up."

"And let Ada have all of our hides? I think not!" Elrohir said. "Other suggestions?"

"Maybe we could bribe him?" Elladan suggested. The other three adults looked absolutely scandalized, as if he had just suggested tying up the future king of men and leaving him with no food or water. Though, Elladan reasoned, Elrohir had already suggested that. Bribery, in Elladan opinion was much better. Personally, Elladan thought there was no better plan. After all, a little candy worked wonders on all children.

"What's wrong with it?" he pressed, seeing them all roll their eyes.

Erestor was the first to answer. "Do you really think that your father would approve of us bribing Estel to get him to fall asleep?" the advisor asked with his eyebrow quirked in such a fashion that Elladan almost felt stupid. Almost.

"Besides," Glorfindel continued, watching out of the corner of his eye as Elladan made a nasty face at Erestor. "What are we going to bribe him with? In case you haven't noticed, no one has any candy." Between the two advisors, Elladan thought Glorfindel had the better point, though he wasn't going to be the one to tell Erestor that. No one in their right mind would tell Erestor that Glorfindel was more logical, not unless said person wanted to have all of their appendages removed.

"What about a story?!" Elrohir blurted out. There was instant silence from the little boy. The three other adults turned to look at the youngest of them.

"What did you say?" Erestor asked, as though Elrohir had just said some piece of unheard of knowledge.

"A story," Elrohir said, noticing how the child turned to look at him. "Would you like us to tell you a story?" he asked, addressing Estel this time.

Estel's eyes brightened, and then he smiled. "Story!" he said happily. Then he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at them expectantly.

* * *

A story ... of course that's what a child would want! Men ... seriously ... after all that it was a story that got Estel calm… Personally, my parents found it worked wonders on me, it got to the point where I had to be read a story or I wouldn't go to sleep. Anyway, enough reminiscing! Chapter two, the final chapter will be up soon. Please use the lovely review box and tell me what you think and or if you have any suggestions. Thanks. 

Oh and the second chapter for WRWWS will be out soon. I promise!

Kuramagal


	2. Why Me?

**A Dragon for Estel  
Kuramagal**

**(A/N): This is the last chapter, in it madness ensues. And everyone is asking the question 'why me.' Glorfindel gets stuck with a difficult task and somewhere in the middle we see Elrohir as a princess, Elladan as the prince rescuing said princess and Erestor as the kitten/balrog/dragon/. It will all make sense later, I promise! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Estel's having a hard time falling asleep so Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel and Erestor decide to tell him a story. Fluff**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Why Me**

The four elves look at Estel and then one another. "Now what do we do?" Elladan clandestinely whispered to his brother. _His brother just had to open his mouth, _his mind began to supply him with all things he would do to his twin once Estel was asleep. It would be safe to say his brother wouldn't be able to escape his rage. _Well, at least Estel's calmer now, _the logical part of his brain reasoned. He and his anatomy, especially the lower part, preferred a calm Estel to a thrashing one.

Elrohir turned to his brother. "Why are you asking me?" he demanded through clenched teeth, trying not to be loud enough for Estel's exceptional hearing to pick up. However, he knew his attempt would be in vain; after all Estel had excellent hearing for one of the edain. He often wondered just how much elven heritage the boy had in him. After all, he had never met a child with hearing that was _that _good.

"It was _your _brilliantidea!" Elladan retorted, a rather forced smile plastered on his face. Elrohir was about to say something rather uncomplimentary and probably something his father would skin him alive for saying in front of Estel, when a little voice spoke up.

"Story, please," Estel chirped, his eyes bright, innocent and expectant. Estel remembered his _Ada_ telling him that the word 'please' was good to use if he wanted to get something. So he decided this was a good time to use it. After all, what his _Ada_ told him was never wrong.

Elladan smiled when Estel said that word. He remembered when he had been little. His _Adar_ had said that please would endear people to give him things, his father also said it would make others happy. It was evident that Elrond had told Estel this as well. Elladan looked thoughtfully at his brother. Perhaps a demon was too harsh, Elladan decided in a rather detached way, his mind traveling back to his previous opinion of the child. After all, he had to give the Estel points for politeness.

"Who's going to tell him a story?" Erestor demanded quietly, looking from the twins to Glorfindel. Elladan gave the other advisor a look that told him who was going to be tell Estel his story if he didn't stop asking.

"Story!" Estel demanded again, sounding a little more impatient. He had asked nicely before, but he still wasn't getting what he wanted. And that wasn't making him happy.

"Of course pen-neth," Elladan said soothingly, and then he none-to-gently shoved his twin forward. "Elrohir is going to tell you a story right now."

The look Elrohir gave Elladan over his shoulder was enough to actually scare his twin. Since when had his brother learned to replicate Erestor, Glorfindel and his father's looks and combined them as one? Elladan didn't have the answer to that question. But he was quite sure it was a recent development.

"But … I …" Elrohir looked lost for words. Why had _he _been the one Elladan had shoved forward? Couldn't he have just pushed Erestor forward? It wasn't like this was his fault! He slumped on the edge of the child's bed. Estel looked at his brother for a few seconds. It was then that Elrohir noticed the look his brother was giving him. He had expected the child to look happy or eager, but contrary to his expectations, Estel only looked annoyed.

Estel frowned at Elrohir and then in a loud voice declared. "No want you to tell me a story!" Estel shook his head and crossed his little arms over his chest. Elrohir did a double take, _What? He didn't have to tell a story? _A broad smile crossed over the younger twin's face. Elrohir couldn't have been happier to be rejected by the child.

Trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice, Elrohir asked. "Who do you want to tell you a story?" Elrohir was making a vain attempt to hide the look of shear joy on his face. _He wasn't going to have to tell a story, someone else would. This was getting better and better. _An evil smile crossed over Elrohir's face. "Would you like Elladan to tell you a story?" he offered, throwing his snidest look over his shoulder at his brother. After all, his twin had been kind enough to sacrifice him earlier, it was only right that he returned the favor.

Estel's frown increased. "No, 'Dan!" Estel said still shaking his head. "Want Glorfin!" the child's eyes lit up, "Good story!" Estel clapped his little hands together.

While the child was busy enjoying his pick, the three not chosen elves turned to the fourth. Glorfindel looked as though he had died. In fact, he was entertaining the thought of asking for it. _Oh great Manwë!Why had the child chosen him?_ He hadn't been a child for several thousand years, he didn't know any stories! He wasn't Erestor, the elf who had read every scroll in Elrond libraries, twice, and therefore could come up with something passable. He was Glorfindel of Imladris, formally of Gondolin. He was a warrior, not a blasted storyteller!

Glorfindel looked to the rest of the elves. Nobody seemed to want to intervene. In fact, he saw the faint lines of a smile forming on Erestor's face. It was then and there that he decided that if- if, mind you- he got through this, he was going to kill all of them. Brutally and slowly, and then he was going to kill Lord Elrond, even slower than his sons and his chief advisor. This was that half-elf's fault! And Glorfindel would make him pay for it.

But right now, he had a story to tell. He heaved a sigh and crossed the room to Estel's bed; plopping down on it. The child looked eagerly at him. "Story?" Estel asked him. Glorfindel looked back, trying not to show his forbiddance.

"Yes, Estel," Glorfindel agreed, with the tone of one who's resigned himself to death. "I'll tell you a story." Where was he going to begin? Glorfindel pondered. As he was trying to remember any story he had heard in his childhood, he distinctly saw in his peripheral vision three blurs moving for the door.

"Estel," Glorfindel began looking at the child, but raising his voice so the three escaping elves could hear him very well. "Did you know that Elladan, Elrohir and Erestor said they would act out the story I'm going to tell you?"

Estel's eyes lit up. "Really? Like stories in the Fire Hall?"

Glorfindel smiled, partially because of Estel nickname for the Hall of Fire and partially because of the dumbfound looks that had settled on the faces of the twins and Erestor. "Yes, just like that. Did you know that Erestor is a particularly good actor?"

Estel turned his over bright eyes on Erestor. _Who_, Elladan noticed, _was trying very hard to fly across the room and throttle Glorfindel_. If there was one thing Elladan was sure of, it was that Erestor no more liked to act things out than he liked to participate in feasts. Erestor was not a people's person, nor was he jovial. _Serious as hell was a much better description and with a personality to match, _at least that's how Elladan would have described him.

Estel, however, did not know this and therefore was very happy to find out that his brothers' and father esteemed advisor were going to act out a story for him. It made him feel very grown up. "Really?" he asked Glorfindel grey eyes wide with surprise and delight.

"Oh, yes," Glorfindel said. "You didn't think they'd leave you without helping me tell the story, did you?" Glorfindel asked. Elladan noted how loaded that question was.

"Oh, no," he found himself saying. "No, we wouldn't leave."

"Of course not," Elrohir said in a monotone.

Glorfindel smiled a smug smile that made the other three elves want to kill him. _Though_, Elladan reasoned, _this was nothing new_. "See, Estel. They weren't going to leave." Estel giggled.

"Story?" the child questioned.

"Of course," Glorfindel acquiesced, "Just give me a moment to think." Glorfindel may have appeared calm to the child, but to the other three elves he looked nervous. If elves sweated when they were nervous, then Elladan would say that was just what Glorfindel was doing. He could practically see the other elf's mind working overtime.

_Now, _Glorfindel thought to himself, _what can I tell him? Perhaps a story about an animal, children love animals._ "Estel," Glorfindel declared. "I'm going to tell you the story about the little kitten." The reaction was far from what he wanted.

"A what?" Glorfindel heard Erestor whisper to the twins. "Is that the best he can come up with?"

"Kitten?" Estel asked, even he sounded dumbfound.

"Yes," Glorfindel continued and with a malicious glare towards the adults he said, "And Erestor will play the kitten."

It took only a second for the words to sink in. "What?" the chief advisor demanded in a dangerously quiet voice. "I'm a _what_?!" _Here Glorfindel had stepped over the line, and it _was_ a fine line!_ Erestor decided vehemently. _Granted, he loved Estel and wanted the child to go to bed. But there was no way in this world or the next he would be playing a kitten!_ Erestor's mind declared. _Glorfindel couldn't pay him to be a kitten. _

Perhaps, the gods heard his wish. Or perhaps he was just very lucky, either way it was Estel's comment that saved him. "Ew!" Estel shrieked. "No kitten!" he declared. "Kittens for babies," Estel said sounding totally put off.

"But…oh alright," Glorfindel sighed. _Scratch that,_ Glorfindel decided, _But then what's not to babyish for him? Perhaps, … but is he old enough for it?_

"What about the story of me fighting the balrog? Would you like to hear that?" Glorfindel asked the child. Estel never got the chance to answer, for his brothers answered for him.

"Absolutely not!" Elladan stated, looking scandalized that Glorfindel would propose such a thing. "Do you realize the nightmares that story gave us as children?"

"But if it will make him go to sleep…" Glorfindel began pointedly, Elrohir cut him off though.

"…only to have him in our beds in another hour? I think not! Find another story Glorfindel," the younger twin declared.

Now Glorfindel had already proposed quite a few ideas, not to mention the ones he mulled over in his head. And he was running low on stories. _Just how many random stories did they expect him to know or make up? _He wondered angrily. _Well, there were always the classics._

"What about a story about a princess?" he asked tentatively. _Surely something like this would be okay with the protective older brothers, but would the child like it?_

Estel's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No princess!" Estel screeched jumping on his bed and then climbing to put his hand over Glorfindel's lips. "No princess," he said again with a shake of his curly head. Glorfindel stared dumbfound at the child. _How was he supposed to tell this child a story if every idea he came up with was either shot down by the child or his brothers?_

"Estel," Glorfindel finally said, "Is there a story you'd like to hear pen-neth?"

Estel thought for a moment. "Want a story with dragon!" the child finally declared. "Big dragon, big teeth!" Estel explained excitedly.

Glorfindel stared at the child. _A dragon? _How was he going to tell a story about a dragon? "What color dragon?" Glorfindel found himself asking, much to his, as well as the rest of the room's adult population's, surprise.

Estel thought on the matter for a few minutes. "Red," he finally decided.

"Okay, so we have a red dragon, whose name is?" Glorfindel asked the child, feeling slightly successful. _Maybe this would work out._

Estel thought for a moment. "Flames." Glorfindel nodded to himself, _that was a perfectly acceptable name for a dragon after all._

"Okay, so Erestor will play 'Flames' the dragon then," Glorfindel said, plotting his story's plot in his head. "Now what other characters do we need?" he asked Estel. Unfortunately for him, Erestor wasn't going to go quietly along with this.

In fact, Erestor wasn't even going let it slide a little bit. And he made that evident by the look he gave Glorfindel. For it was a look that would have sent many others running. "I'm what now?" Erestor asked, looking as though Glorfindel had told him that he, Erestor, was the legendary balrog that the military advisor had fought many years ago. _Well, _Elladan reasoned, _that wasn't far from the truth. After all, the beginnings of this story do seem to have similarities to the balrog story. Though, it would hopefully be more child-friendly. _

"You, my dear Erestor, will play the dragon," Glorfindel stated acting as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Elladan distinctly heard Erestor say something rather uncomplimentary along the lines of _I don't think so_, though with a few more curses added in for emphasis. However, the next comment he voiced was much more diplomatic. "How would you like me to act out the dragon, as it seems you're the only one who has experienced those beasts?" Erestor asked. His tone held a dangerous sweetness to it.

Had Erestor used that tone on _him_, Elladan would have run as quickly as possible away from the chief advisor. But as things were, Erestor was using in on Glorfindel and Glorfindel seemed unaffected by the dangerousness behind those words. In fact, it seemed he only wanted to further the chief councilor's anger. For his next words were. "Oh I don't know. Just act like yourself. That will be close enough."

Elrohir was seriously contemplating if his father's advisor had taken a complete leave of his senses. For no one in their right mind would bait Erestor when he was in this kind of mood. "I see," the advisor said tightly. _Yes_, Elrohir decided rather morbidly, _Glorfindel would be dead by morning._

"Now, Estel," Glorfindel turned his attention back to the little one, "What other characters do we need?"

"Princess!" Estel said with laugh. "Glorfindel's Princess!" Glorfindel smiled sardonically at the two remaining elves. Both Elladan and Elrohir looked warily at one another and then back at their father's advisor. The look the large blond was giving them wasn't an endearing one. It was a look that left them both with only one question; a question they dreaded the answer to. Which one of them would Glorfindel bestow the title of 'princess' on?

Glorfindel was also entertaining the thought. _Which twin should he pick? Well, _he thought relishing contemplating his selection, _which twin had displeased him the most recently? _Glorfindel sighed heavily, _no_, _that won't do, the last hundred times it had been the both of the twins that had tried to bring about his doom. Oh well, _he thought sadly, _he was just going to have to choose one._

"Elrohir," he said with a smug smile, "Will be the princess, and Elladan the prince."

"What!" Elladan turned hesitantly to look at his brother. Elrohir looked furious, _nay_, Elladan needed to rethink that. _Elrohir had been furious when Glorfindel had stolen his bow. Now Elrohir was livid_. "I demand to know, _Lord _Glorfindel why I am the … princess," he spat the last word with such fierceness that Glorfindel almost regretted his choice.

"Come on Estel," Glorfindel said, ignoring Elrohir's words as he settled back against the head of the bed, one arm draped around the child in a protective way. Estel snuggled back against Glorfindel and then with the covers tucked just so around him, he looked from one adult to the other expectantly.

"Once many, many years ago," Glorfindel began dramatically. "There was a great dragon, named Flames of High Mountain," Glorfindel paused for Erestor. Who, after mentally cursing the giant blond in ever language he knew, took a step forward and flapped his arms gracefully like a dragon would. "Now," Glorfindel began again, after seeing the Erestor was sufficiently acting out his part. "Now, Flames had a great treasure," he smiled mentally as Estel's eyes grew wide with excitement, "It was so great, that he hoarded it with great diligence and never left it," Glorfindel paused once more for Erestor.

The chief advisor gave his previous friend a scathing look that promised death and dismemberment. And then began to 'hoard' a stack of pillows. Or at least that's what he was trying to do. Judging by the snickers he could hear from the twins, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Now, one day a brave elven warrior's lord told him to go a retrieve the treasure from the terrible dragon," Glorfindel looked pointedly at Elladan, who sighing took a step forward. He then attempted to look brave. "Now," Glorfindel continued, "He was a very loyal warrior, but he was also deeply in love," Glorfindel could stop the smile that came to his face at the sour look that had crept over Elrohir's. _Perhaps he wouldn't have to kill Elrond_, Glorfindel thought, _the look on Elrohir's face was almost worth it._ "His true love's name was Anira. She was beautiful, so beautiful that many an elf had tried to win her love. But none had succeeded. Only the brave, loyal warrior had." Glorfindel would have paused to let Elrohir look beautiful, but he as quite sure that if he did, the other wouldn't hesitant to throttle him, and so he decided to skip the little pause.

"Now, the day that he had to leave, the warrior promised his love that he would return for her in three days," Glorfindel said, looking at Elladan and Elrohir, who both reluctantly acted out a conversation. "And then the fair Anira gave her brave sweet love a kiss of goodbye," Glorfindel said, eyes gleaming in excitement as he turned to look at the twins.

"…ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Both twins shrieked at that same time, their faces inches from one another. The twins gave one another a disbelieving look and then backed away quickly. They had gotten so drawn into Glorfindel's stories that they had almost … There was no way in all Arda or the Valinor that they would kiss one another, especially not in _that _way! Lucky for them, Estel didn't seem to want them to either.

"Ek!" the little boy shrieked, "NO! NO! NO! No kiss! I tell you that before!" The child crossed his little arms definitely in front of him, and then proceeded to put his thumb in his mouth. While he sucked, he glared at Glorfindel as though daring the other to challenge him.

Glorfindel, however, would do no such thing, he had found out long ago not to argue with _this_ of Elrond's sons. _A pity_, he thought. _It would have been interesting to see what transpired_. Glorfindel sighed, and then continued. "The brave prince then left his love and on his noble stead, traveled to the dragon's keep." As Elladan 'rode' off toward Erestor and his stack of pillows, Glorfindel felt Estel snuggle closer to him.

"There he found the Great Flames hoarding his treasure," Glorfindel looked at Erestor who gave him a look that basically said he would rather be eating dirt than doing what he was doing right now. _That could be arranged, _Glorfindel thought while he gave the other advisor a look that said just that.

"Erestor, you're not hoarding," Glorfindel reminded the chief advisor in an annoying tone.

Erestor gave the military advisor a dangerous smile. "Glorfindel if you want to leave this room with your pretty blond head still attached to your body, I suggest you allow me to hoard as I please." His tone was pleasant enough, but it left Glorfindel with no doubt that Erestor would indeed carry out his threat.

Glorfindel smiled. "Carry on hoarding," he said cheekily. "Now, where was I?" Glorfindel asked himself, watching out the corner of his eye as Erestor glared at him. "Ah yes, well the brave warrior pointed his sword at the fierce dragon and challenged him to a fight to the death." From here Glorfindel recounted just how the brave warrior fought against the dragon. He continued on in vain, explaining different strategies and counterattacks until he caught Elladan's glare. While it was well and good that Glorfindel knew all of this information, Elladan didn't think it was good for his brother to hear all of this. "And it was so that he soundly defeated the Flames the dragon," Glorfindel concluded. Then he looked down at the child, "How was that for a story, Es-" Glorfindel paused mid sentence when he saw the little boy curled up against him, fast asleep with one hand clutching his jerkin.

"Is he asleep?" Elladan whispered craning his neck to look at the child who was snuggled close to Glorfindel.

The military advisor looked at the elder twin. "I think so," he murmured as he looked at the child. For some reason, it reminded him of the twins when they had been small. He remembered how little and dependant they had been on him, how they had looked up to him. And as he looked from Estel to his brothers, Glorfindel couldn't help but smile. He knew he was blessed and nothing could change that.

"He's asleep then?" Erestor asked softly, coming over to view the sleeping child.

"We did it," Elrohir sighed exhaustedly, melting down on the rug in the middle of the child's room.

"Should we move him?" Elrohir asked, looking at the position that Glorfindel was in, namely being Estel's giant teddy bear. The child had somehow managed to glue himself to the advisor, and if Elrohir knew anything, he was quite sure that Estel wasn't going to relinquish his 'teddy bear' anytime soon.

"Nay," Glorfindel said, "You'll wake him. I'm fine here for the night."

"We'll stay as well," the twins said in unison. When Glorfindel gave them a confused look Elladan replied, "We can't let you get all the credit, we did do a good job acting after all."

Erestor nodded, "Yes, I think I'll stay as well," then the advisor sat gracefully on the ground by the door. "So," Erestor began, "What are we going to tell your father tomorrow?"

"Well," Elrohir began looking slightly murderous. "When Ada returns home tomorrow, I'm going to tell him that if he ever contemplates leaving us alone with Estel, he will give us the liberty to kill him for it."

"Yes," Elladan agreed, "I think that seems reasonable enough. Glorfindel, what about you?" the eldest twin inquired.

"I'm not going to tell your father anything. Tomorrow," Glorfindel said with a smug look on his face, "While you are telling your father about this, I'm going spend my day teaching Erestor how to hoard something."

"Shut up, Glorfindel."

* * *

Elrond wasn't worried. Or at least that's what he was going to tell himself. After all, his sons and advisors were more than capable to take care of Imladris while he was away. How hard could it be to take care of Estel too? Elrond's worry grew at the thought. 

Elrond sighed as he dismounted his horse. It was early morning, just before the sun rose. If he was lucky he would find the little boy tucked safely away in his bed. If he wasn't … Elrond didn't want to think about that.

He climbed the stairs to into the Last Homely House. Since it was still very early most of Rivendell's population was just now rising to get ready for their days. He hoped Estel would be awake too. He wanted to see the little one before he was swamped with questions and work when people found out that he had arrived home.

_They probably would chain me to my desk,_ Elrond thought as he entered the families section of the house. As he walked down the hall, he passed Erestor and Glorfindel's room, both of which were across the hall from one another. He was surprise to find that he heard no sound for either room.

This was far from the norm. If he was to go by any normalcy, then the two should be having at least one verbal debate right now over something totally arbitrary and redundant. But that hallway was silent.

Puzzled, Elrond progressed down towards the twins rooms. Unable to suppress his curiosity at the lack of noise there, he popped his head into the room. He looked at the room for a second in surprise. The beds were made and empty. Elrond looked at them suspiciously. Where had his sons gotten to? Surely they weren't up yet.

Elrond shook his head and shut the door. _Where was everyone_? He wondered. He turned the corner to where the last two rooms, his and Estel's were. He was shocked to see the little one sitting on the floor, still in his night clothes, playing with a toy.

"Estel?" he asked. When the child saw him, a huge smile spread over his innocent features and he ran to greet his father.

"Ada!" he cried, hugging his father's knees. "I miss you!" he declared.

Elrond scoped his son up and embraced him. "And I you, ion-nin," Elrond said. He had found his youngest, now that just left the mystery of where his elder sons and advisors had gotten off to. "Were you good?" Elrond asked his littlest as he set the boy on the ground. The answer he got was not what he expected.

"Shhh," the little boy said, pressing a hand against his father's lips, "Shh. They sleeping," the child whispered, pointing to his room. Elrond was puzzled by the boy's words, so he took a step forward and swung the door open. It only took him a second to see what the boy meant. On Estel's bed sprawled out was Lord Glorfindel, on the rug on the floor were his twin sons and against the far wall was his chief advisor. All were fast asleep, oblivious to the world. Elrond though, was finding the whole situation rather comical after all it wasn't everyday that one saw the tallest elf in Rivendell spread out atop a small child's bed.

"I think you wore them out Estel," Elrond commented, his voice just barely above a whisper. His little boy gave him a big smile and Elrond returned it. _I told them he was a handful, _he thought a smirk. "Come Estel, it's time for breakfast," Elrond said. Estel frowned slightly. "And my boy, I know that you will be on your best behavior," Elrond stated, handed the child a small candy. Estel gave his father a huge smile and then happily trotted after him, savoring the treat. _Yes, children were easy. You just needed to know how to handle them…_

* * *

**Now I just want to make one thing clear here. I'm NOT condoning bribery … no matter how well it works. Elrond does make a good point though, children are easy to handle. Candy is a miracle sent from God! … that and it works wonders. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed MerryKK, Nick, Daughter of Helba, and grumpy123. All of your reviews were wonderful to receive!**

**And thank you to my beta, Kalisona, for reading this and helping correct it. I no longer need your snow, so you can cancel that FedX package.**

**For those of your reading We Reap What We Sow, the next chapter should be out before the end of the month. (crosses fingers) No, I promise I will try!**

**Thanks again!**

**Kuramagal**


End file.
